


Has anyone ever been to New Orleans?

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, and thank god for kitty pryde, quentin quire is quentin quire, remy is offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy asks a simple question at the start of class. Frankly he should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has anyone ever been to New Orleans?

“Alright, question before we start class. Has anyone ever been to New Orleans?” Remy asked.

There were a few snickers and then Quentin raised his hand and asked. “Does Popeye’s count?”

Remy bit back a groan. “No Quire, Popeye’s does not count.”

 

\---

 

“What do you mean I can’t take them on a field trip, it would be educational.”

Kitty sighed. “Remy, how is a field trip to New Orleans educational for your class, you teach Sex Ed.”

“Well if we went during Mardi Gras-”

“Absolutely not.”

“None of them have been and Quentin had the audacity to-”

“Quentin is a thorn in all of our sides. Ignore him or put him in detention, I don’t care, just no field trip to New Orleans. It would be a disaster waiting to happen.” 

Remy sighed. Kitty did have a point there.

“Look, I’ll tell you what though, why don’t you talk to the kitchen about doing authentic Louisiana cuisine one night this week. I’m sure if you were willing to provide recipes and direction they could pull it off in a way that’s not a complete disaster.”

“And if it’s well received could it happen again?”

“Sure why not.”

Remy grinned. “Wonderful.”


End file.
